Inuyasha Meets Yusuke
by shadowgirlVG
Summary: I don't own any of these shows or characters so just enjoy what I have. In terms of summaries I think the title speaks for itself. Enjoy! Completed
1. Inuyasha Meets Yusuke

Inuyasha Meets Yusuke  
  
"I'm just saying maybe you should try to go to school more often," said Keiko as she walked down the street with her friend Yusuke. "It wouldn't hurt if you just tried a little harder."  
  
"Why should I go to school anyway?" he retorted, "It's just a waste of time, they never teach you anything useful there and it would probably be wasted on me anyway."  
  
"You can't know that! If you just put in a little more effort...." She paused suddenly as some boys came into view. They were thugs that liked to mug the locals, luckily they were turned away, most likely because they had already found a victim.  
  
"Come on honey just a few bucks and we'll let you through" said one.  
  
"Or if your short on cash," said another, "I'm sure we can work out another form of payment." He gazed down at the girl's legs and started to move toward her. "Yusuke do something!" cried Keiko.  
  
At the sound of her voice the thugs looked up and forgot their former pray.  
  
"Well, well, well," said the first, " If it isn't Yusuke Urameshi and his little girlfriend. I hear you think your pretty tough beating down Kuwabara all the time but I bet you'd turn tale if you ever got into a real fight."  
  
"You wish," Yusuke said with a smirk, "Keiko take this girl and get out of here, I'll catch up with you." Just then he lunged at the gang and proceeded to give them the savage beating they deserved.  
  
Keiko helped the girl up and they ran off down the street. After several minuets of jogging they slowed down to a walk and started talking.  
  
"Is your boyfriend going to be okay?" asked the girl.  
  
"Oh don't worry about Yusuke he's taken a lot worse," said Keiko reflecting on the many demons he had fought. "And we're just friends, sorta."  
  
"Well either way," said the girl, "I want to thank you I don't know what I would have done if you guys hadn't shown up."  
  
"Don't mention it, there was no way we could have just left you there. It was the least we could do. By the way I'm Keiko."  
  
"My name is Kagome, it's nice to meet you Keiko."  
  
The girls continue talking as they walk home. Eventually they part and we fade to the next day.  
  
"Did and that girl get home all right?" asked Yusuke. "I would have caught up with you but of few of those guys pulled out chains, it took me a little longer than I thought to beat them down."  
  
"That's okay," said Keiko. "We got home fine. It turns out she's a really nice girl. Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she goes to a school across town."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever as long as she's okay. I'm just glad I won't have to worry about seeing her anymore."  
  
"Actually," said Keiko a little more miffed now, "I'm going over her house after school today. We got to be pretty good friends while you were busy throwing punches."  
  
Yusuke groaned, "I suppose I otta walk you there and make sure those jerks from yesterday don't try and jump you." He smirked, "Though I dought they'll want another beating so soon."  
  
Later that day the two arrived at Kagome's house. Keiko rang the doorbell.  
  
"You know," she said, "You stay for a little while. I'm sure she'd like to thank you in person. Plus she said her mom is baking a chocolate cake just for you."  
  
Yusuke shifted uncomfortably at how he was obviously expected to stay. He thought about leaving for a moment just to spite her but decided against it and nodded his head reluctantly. "All right I'll stay. But just for a little while."  
  
Keiko smiled as Kagome's mother answered the door. She had been hoping he'd stay, she hadn't gotten to see him much lately.  
  
"You must be Keiko and Yusuke," said Mrs. Higurashi, "Kagome is out back, you're welcome to join her."  
  
The two bowed respectively and headed toward the back door. Once outside they spotted Kagome near what appeared to be an old shrine. They headed toward her and called out as they approached the small building.  
  
"Oh, hi guys!" she said, "Yusuke I was hoping you'd come, I wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday."  
  
"It was nothing those guys had it coming anyway. Hey by the way what is this?" he said pointing to the shrine.  
  
"Well this is the shrine for an old well that my family are the caretakers of. It's supposed to be magical," she paused for a minute. "Would you like to see it?"  
  
"Sure why not?" said Keiko. "It should be interesting."  
  
Yusuke just shrugged so Kagome pulled back the doors to reveal a small dark room. There was a set of stairs leading down to what appeared to be a very old dry well.  
  
As they slowly descended, Yusuke stayed behind.  
  
"What's wrong Yusuke?" asked Keiko.  
  
"Do you hear that?" he asked his tone a little strained. Something was wrong here.  
  
Everyone was silent as they listened. At first, there was nothing to be heard and then a faint scratching noise began.  
  
Kagome suddenly paled in the darkness but tried to cover it up. "Oh, that's probably just some rats," she said her tone falsely light. "I keep forgetting they're down here. All the same, we better get out. We don't want to get bitten. We're not even really supposed to be down here it's very..." She stopped suddenly the faint scratching had become a loud creaking. Frightened the floor might cave in Yusuke took a step back. The ground began to shake, suddenly a giant monster sprung out of the well. It had six horrible heads, all with blood-red eyes. It reached forth with two massive claws and began sniffing the air with its tongue like a snake.  
  
"The jewel!" it cried, "Give it to me!"  
  
Before anyone could react it reached out and grabbed Keiko and Kagome.  
  
"Keiko!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Put her down," yelled Kagome, "It's me you want."  
  
"Lies, all lies!" roared the beast. It moved forward with its terrible fangs but then suddenly something seemed to be pulling it down toward the well. The monster writhed and screamed but could not break free as it moved back towards the depths.  
  
However the grips it had on the two girls would not be loosened and before Yusuke could do anything, they had all disappeared. Without hesitating, he leapt forth into the well but when he landed nothing happened, he simply hit the bottom. He grabbed some vines and began to pull himself out, wondering frantically what he should do.  
  
As soon as he was out he ran outside and cried one word, "Boton!" 


	2. Through the Well

Chap. 2  
  
"Botan!" cried Yusuke again. What was he going to do? Keiko had just been captured and he had no way to get to her. He drew in his breath to call for help again when he saw a familiar shape appear before him. "It's about time you got here! What took you so long?"  
  
He was then rewarded for his rudeness with a swift whack to the head from a rather large paddle. "Quit your whining," said Botan, "I got here as soon as I could. Now what was so important that I had to drop everything to help you?"  
  
Still rubbing his sore spot, he quickly explained about the monster in the well. "...and now I have no idea how to get to her. For some reason I can't get through."  
  
Botan thought quietly for a moment before speaking, "This is a dilemma. I wonder what the demon meant when it asked for the jewel shards. This Kagome girl seemed to know something about it but that just might mean she was raised on a lot of stories about the well. Still I wonder..." Yusuke twitched angrily, "This isn't helping me get through the well Botan. Do you have any clue how to help me or not cause if you don't you'd better just get out of my cause I'm gonna dig that well right out of the ground."  
  
"Maybe if I had a closer look at the well," she said ignoring Yusuke's rantings. They proceeded to walk down to the scene of the crime. She looked around carefully and set her hand down on the well's edge, suddenly a shiver ran through her.  
  
"What is it?" asked Yusuke, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No I just sense something. It's as if reality shifts out of place here." She paused for a moment. "Bingo! I think I've got it!" she turned smiling towards Yusuke. "This must be a gateway between two dimensions. For some reason, things from that side can come over here but not the other way around. So, the only way through would be if you could fool it into thinking you were from the other world. In order to do that you'll need to have something that belongs in that world."  
  
Yusuke sweatdroped, "That still doesn't help me. What am I supposed to do wait until the monster comes back? Keiko could be dead by then!"  
  
"Didn't you tear a limb off it or something?" Yusuke looked down a little shamefully. "Do you mean to tell me you let that thing get Keiko and didn't even try to stop it?"  
  
"Don't be stupid Botan! I was about to attack but it went back down too fast. I didn't have a chance to do anything."  
  
"Well then we'll just have to hope it left a hair or something here. Let's start looking."  
  
They spread out and start looking around for anything that might help. Suddenly Yusuke saw something sparkle on the ground. He picked it up; it looked like a necklace with a piece of pink rock on it. Suddenly he remembered that Kagome had been wearing this earlier. It must have broken off when she was grabbed.  
  
"Hey Botan," he called, "Do you think this would work?"  
  
Botan came over to see what he had found. After looking it over for a minute she said, "I don't know Yusuke. It might work but I can't tell if it's from this world or that one."  
  
"Well there's one way to find out!" he jumped towards the well but suddenly Botan blocked his path.  
  
"There's no way your going there by yourself. We have no idea what could be on the other side of this well and you're not going anywhere without help. We should go get Hiei or Kuwabara or...."  
  
"How about you?" without waiting for a response Yusuke grabbed her and jumped into the well. Suddenly there were purple lights everywhere and it felt like they were falling through time itself. Then just as soon as it had started it was over and they were at the bottom of the well.  
  
"Did it work?" asked Yusuke looking around. It didn't look any different but something had definitely happened that time.  
  
Just then, he felt another whack to his head. "You idiot!" yelled Botan, "We have no idea what's here, do really want to get us all killed just so you can get here a bit sooner?"  
  
"Well if there is anyone out there wait to kill us they'll certainly know we're here now with all the noise you're making!" he yelled just as loud. "Now let's get out of here."  
  
When they climbed out is was easy to see they had made it through. They were now in a thick forest. Just to their left Yusuke heard a noise, there he saw the demon from earlier cut up bloody on the ground. Next to it was an unconscious Kagome and a strange man holding a bloody sword with Keiko slung over his shoulder. He had long white hair, red robes, and looking closer he saw what appeared to be dog ears on top of his head! He was a demon too! And he was kidnapping Keiko!  
  
Without waiting another moment Yusuke sprung up and started running towards him, "Put her down you bastard!"  
  
The man turned around looking a little confused just in time to have his face meet Yusuke's fist. He sprawled out on the ground. "Alright," he said, "now I'm mad." He put down Keiko and punched Yusuke into a nearby tree leave an indentation.  
  
Yusuke grunted this guy was a little tougher than he'd expected. Suddenly waiting to get help didn't seem like such a bad idea; not that he'd ever admit it. He dodged to avoid another punch and while his opponent was off guard he shot his spirit gun and sent him flying.  
  
In the meantime Botan had gone over to Keiko and Kagome and focused on healing on healing them. Keiko woke up first blinking in surprise and was soon joined by Kagome.  
  
"Kagome," she cried, "Someone's attacking Yusuke!"  
  
She looked up just in time to see Yusuke narrowly dodge a fierce sword attack. "Inuyasha," she called, "Stop it!" But the two were too fiercely locked in battle to notice anything else. She tried again, "Don't Inuyasha, you're going to kill him!"  
  
"That's sort of the point!" he yelled  
  
"What'll we do?" asked Keiko.  
  
"We'll just have to hope Yusuke can find a way to beat him," said Botan.  
  
"We'll just see about that," said Kagome sounding more than a little miffed. Just as Inuyasha was about to rain down the final blow on his offender, she said the magic words "Sit boy!"  
  
Without a moment's notice, he fell face first into the ground. 


	3. The Plot Develops

Chapter 3 Introductions  
  
Hello just wanted to put a little snippet from me here. Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I just want you to know I have no clue where this story is going so any suggestions would be appreciated. Well please enjoy and hopefully review, can't get enough of those reviews.  
  
Yusuke blinked in surprise, what had just happened? He looked at his opponent again and sure enough, there he was face first in the mud still trying to wriggle free. What had Kagome done to him?  
  
As if in answer to his thoughts she came running up closely followed by Keiko and Botan. "Get away you guys," he shouted, "can't you see he's dangerous?"  
  
"Don't be silly," said Kagome, "He won't hurt us."  
  
A sweatdrop rolled down the back of Yusuke's head. "Are you nuts?" he yelled, "He just tried to kidnap you and Keiko and kill me!"  
  
Just then, the demon popped out of the ground. Yusuke moved to protect the girls but Kagome ran out from behind him.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said, "don't attack. He's not an enemy he just thought you were kidnapping us."  
  
"KIDNAPPING YOU!" yelled the demon whose apparently was Inuyasha; "I WAS SAVING YOU!" He saw Yusuke's confused expression and explained, "I saw the demon go into the well muttering something about the jewel and I knew it was up to no good. I got to it as fast as I could and pulled it back to this side of the well. I saw that it was holding Kagome and this girl so I took a few swipes at it which is where you came in and made send you into that tree over there."  
  
Yusuke just looked at him still not sure if he could trust him. Luckily Botan jumped in to cover the awkward silence, "Kagome it seems that you know great deal about this world, how did you find it?"  
  
"Well I didn't really find it as much as it found me." They all sat down as she told them about a monster that had dragged her down the well because she had had something called the Jewel of Four Souls. In order to save herself she had released Inuyasha from a tree...(you know the rest, why else would you be in the Inuyasha section?) "So anyway," she concluded, "Now me and Inuyasha are looking for the jewel shards. We have to get them before Naraku can cause any more pain. Luckily we have some help and here they come now."  
  
She looked toward a nearby hill and standing on it were a man, a woman, an old lady, and a child with a fox tail. They came down and Kagome began the introductions.  
  
"This," she said indicating the old lady, "is Kaede. She's the one who told me and Inuyasha to go after the jewel shards in the first place. And over here is Mirocu, Sango, and Shippo."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," said Inuyasha, "Look Kagome we don't have all day, we're wasting jewel searching time."  
  
"Inuyasha, " she said, "don't be so rude. He is right though; you should probably head back. I'll just..." She reached for her necklace and gasped, "What happened to my jewel fragment?"  
  
"Oh," said Yusuke, "you mean that pink rock on your necklace? Don't worry me and Botan found it, that's how we got here."  
  
"Oh good, where is it?"  
  
"Um..." Yusuke checked his pockets, "Hey Botan, do you have it?"  
  
"I think in all the excitement I think I left it by the well, lets go see if it's there."  
  
Quickly the group headed back to the well. When they got there, they saw the jewel laying on its edge. They would have been relieved if not for the demon that was picking it up.  
  
"Put that down!" said Inuyasha menacingly. But the creature just laughed.  
  
"You are in no position to threaten me fool. But don't worry you'll have a chance to reclaim it if you dare to come to my caverns in the east mountains. Until then farewell!" Before anyone could react, the monster was gone in a puff of smoke.  
  
For a moment no one said anything and just stood there blinking. Finally Inuyasha turned to Botan, "This is all your fault you stupid wench!"  
  
"Hey it's not he fault baka," yelled Yusuke, "how was she supposed to know it was important?"  
  
"Well it doesn't matter now," said Kagome, "we'll have to go after it now either way."  
  
"Don't worry though," said Shippo, "you don't need the jewel to get back to your world. You can go through all by yourselves."  
  
"Well OK if you're sure..." said Yusuke. Suddenly he felt a fierce pinching at his ear.  
  
"Yusuke," said Botan, "we can't just leave them here to deal with this themselves. It is our fault."  
  
"I guess you're right," said Yusuke, "I guess me and Botan will be staying here to help get this jewel back."  
  
"Hello have you forgotten about me?" said Keiko, "There's no way I'm going to leave you here to do god knows what while I sit at home and twiddle my thumbs." Yusuke opened his mouth to protest but she interrupted him, "I don't want to hear it Yusuke, I'm staying whether you like it or not and there's nothing you can do to stop me."  
  
"Look," said Inuyasha, "the last thing we need is a bunch of useless extra people to baby-sit for while we get the jewel you lost in the first place! So just do us all a favor and go home."  
  
"But we're not useless," said Keiko, "Yusuke's already proven he's a good fighter, Botan has this paddle she can fly up and spy on, and I uh.... I can help with medicine if anyone gets hurt."  
  
"I think it's a good idea," said Kagome eagerly, "We could use the extra help."  
  
The monk Miroku thought for a second, "I think Yusuke could be a big help in battle, and we could certain use the company of these lovely young ladies."  
  
Sango whacked him over the head with what appeared to be a large boomerang as Botan and Keiko stood blinking, taking in what the monk had said.  
  
"Well it looks like we've all agreed that they should be coming...," Kagome said cheerfully before getting cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"Wait a minute, I didn't agree to anything..."  
  
"To late Inuyasha, majority rules. They're coming."  
  
So there was some slight bickering but at long last they all started towards the East Mountains and began what was sure to be a very exciting and strange adventure. 


	4. The Storyteller

Chap 4. The Storyteller  
  
Hello again. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions, I welcome many more. Especially Fey Wind for her suggestion, which led me to an awesome idea that'll you'll see down the road. Let me explain one thing to the rest of you though: this is not going to be a romance. There may be a scene or two down the road but I don't want to play with emotions too much here. Also, I'll be having no damsels in distress, quite the opposite in fact. You'll see what I mean. So anyway on with the story:  
  
It was on the third day that the group ran into trouble.  
  
"You know Keiko," said Yusuke, "you should probably go home. It's not to late and your Mom'll probably be worried about you by now."  
  
"I've already thought of that," said Keiko. "I figured I'll just tell her that you dragged me off with you and I can't tell her the details under penalty of law. I told her about your "job" when I thought you were still some kind of intern so she'll believe me."  
  
Yusuke swore silently, he'd been trying to think of a good excuse for her to go home for days and she shot down every one of them.  
  
In reality Keiko knew exactly what he was trying to do and had gotten sick of his mutterings so she moved up to talk to Kagome and Botan.  
  
"I've been wondering for awhile," said Botan, "how did you get Inuyasha to fall like that back when he was fighting Yusuke without using a spell or anything?"  
  
"It's thanks to those beads around his neck," Kagome pointed to them. "Whenever I say the "word of subjugation" which in this case is sit (crash) he falls." Kagome hurried over to Inuyasha to calm him down and explain why his face had suddenly met the ground again.  
  
"I wish I had a word like that for Yusuke," both Botan and Keiko said at once. They looked at each other a little surprise and started to laugh.  
  
Just then Miroku popped up behind them and hung his arms around their shoulders. "I have been watching you two for sometime now," he said, "and I must say I am in love though my heart is torn between the two of you." Keiko sweatdroped and Botan just stared but the strange monk continued. "I'm afraid love on me would be wasted however for my fate has been sealed in my right hand. If I only had a son, who could stop this family curse of mine," he looked at the girls again. "Would either of you do me the honor of bearing my son?"  
  
Unfortunately for Miroku, he had spoken loud enough for the whole group to hear. There were several seconds of silence where everyone just stared but it was soon broken as everyone lunged at him at once (many bareing weapons). There were many voices shouting stuff like pervert, jerk, pig, etc. and when they finally stepped away all that was left was a giant bruise in a hole in the ground, especially after Yusuke finished with him.  
  
Minutes later they had barely gotten over their grumbling when the demon from before appeared before them with about a thousand henchmen. Yusuke barred his teeth, "Get out of here you guys!" he shouted to the girls and Shippo. Right away, all of them except Sango ran off for the safety of the forest.  
  
Some of the demons started to go after them but their leader stopped them, "Leave them alone they're not the ones I'm after, at least not yet."  
  
With that they turned back to face Inuyasha, Yusuke, and Sango (Miroku was still in that hole). Then without warning, they all sprung forth to attack.  
  
Damn, thought Yusuke, they're strong. I could take them easily if there weren't so many but they're starting to overpower me.  
  
He used his shotgun to throw off a few dozen of them but most of them just got back up because they didn't get a direct hit and kept on coming.  
  
On the other side of the road Sango and Inuyasha weren't doing much better. Some of the smaller demons had gotten into Inuyasha's hair and were using it to tie him and strangle him. Not that they were succeeding (hey it's not that long) but it was making it increasingly difficult to continue fighting.  
  
Sango had managed to get on Kirara and go up in the air. Fortunately none of the demons could fly and she was taking out as many as she could with her boomerang but she couldn't be sure that she wouldn't hit her friends because they had a very small amount of space to fight in.  
  
Suddenly it was too late. The demons had a hold on Inuyasha and Yusuke that couldn't be broken. They dragged them to their leader.  
  
"Don't look so upset," it said to the scowling boys, "I'm not going to kill you, at least not yet. I'm going to have a lot more fun with you first." Carefully it placed a scroll on the ground before producing a strange yellow bubble. It began to grow until it was bigger than both captives and pressed onto them until they were inside it where try as they might they could not escape. The bubble began to shrink again, reducing the boys inside it as well. Finally it was small enough to go in the demon's pocket and with a laugh it took it and said, "Now let the legend of the storyteller demon begin!"  
  
Then suddenly it and all its minions were gone in a puff of smoke.  
  
Author again: and that's the end of that chapter. I hope you liked it so please review. After finishing it, I have a much better idea of where this story is going but I'm still open to your opinions and suggestions. Who knows you may inspire something great. However, in the mean time, I don't mean to leave you hanging and I'll update it as soon as I can. Also, I soon plan to have another story up under Yu Yu Hakusho. It'll have nothing to do with this one but it's called A Wish (or maybe something similar if that's taken) and I promise it's going to be good 9though once again little to no romance). So thanks for reading this and please enjoy anything I may write in the future. Bye! 


	5. What's with this Scroll?

What's with the Scroll?  
  
OK welcome to the official, long awaited (well not really) chapter five! I now need you the wonderful reviewers to tell me what you think: should this story be silly or serious (for the most part)? I have to tell you right now it's either one or the other, otherwise you would all just get confused. When I say silly by the way I'm not just talking about more Miroku bruising I mean stuff so completely out; there you wouldn't be surprised if teletubbies run rampaging through the streets. On another note I am still completely open to any ideas you have if you want to give any suggestions but sadly I haven't seen anything past Kouga's appearance thanks to Cartoon Network (stupid reruns). Also if you have any questions about anything I've written so far please feel free to e-mail me about them (address is on my profile). Now enough stalling and on with the story!  
Sango stay up in the sky for a bit to see if there was anything that could be seen of the demon and its followers. There wasn't, they had disappeared into thin air.  
  
Botan, Kagome, and Keiko were coming out of the forest just as Sango landed. Before they could say anything, she told them what had happened.  
  
"This is just terrible!" said Keiko. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
"We'll have to go after them of course," said Kagome, "that demon probably just thought it could make our journey a lot harder without Inuyasha and Yusuke to protect us. There shouldn't much trouble though; I haven't seen anything that could hurt us on this path at all. It shouldn't be too much harder to get there, it'll just take longer."  
  
"Oh Kagome," said Botan, "I think there's one thing you forgot to think of that could be quite a problem for the duration of our journey."  
  
The rest of the girls followed Botan's gaze and saw that she was looking at the newly conscious Miroku who was looking around rather confused.  
  
After a few minutes of explanation, Miroku was brought up to speed. What none of them know, however, was that they were being watched.  
  
Indeed the demon now calling itself the "storyteller" had provided Inuyasha and Yusuke's bubble with a small view screen that showed them what was happening with their comrades.  
  
"Dammit," swore Inuyasha, "now we're stuck in a fricken bubble while they're stuck out there trying to rescue us; four girls and the biggest pervert of all time. I can tell you one thing kid, this ain't gonna be pretty."  
  
"Don't call me kid!" snapped Yusuke. "Don't you think I know all that? What I want to know is how bad this Miroku guy is. I know what he said earlier was sick but will he actually try something?"  
  
(A/N: I'm getting kind of uncomfortable here so I'll just let you imagine what Inuyasha's answer was. I'm sure you can guess.)  
  
When he heard the answer Yusuke's didn't technically burst into flames but it came so close it was scary.  
  
Before he could open his mouth to let out another string of swears the Storyteller appeared before them.  
  
"It's about time!" said Inuyasha, "So what the heck is your plan huh? Sending them to hell and back without us there to protect them and then, I don't know, stealing the jewel shards from Kagome?"  
  
"Idiot," said the Storyteller, "I have the jewel shards remember? That's the whole reason you came after me in the first place! Anyway, they have nothing to do with my overall plan I just needed them to draw you to me. I am called the Storyteller because that is what I was before I turned into a demon. Now I hunger to make even more stories but my creative juices have stopped flowing. That's where you come in; what will four brave but weak heroines do when the men they love are captured? How can they possibly survive against such cruel odds?" catching the looks its prisoners faces the Storyteller added, "Don't worry, I'm not completely evil, I did give them something they can use to help them. It will be for not, however, for in the end this is my story and I promise that for you it will not have a happy ending." It smiled evilly. "After all a good story isn't all I hunger for."  
Meanwhile back with the others Sango had just pointed out the scroll the Storyteller had left behind. She picked it up and read it.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kagome. "What does it say?"  
  
Sango looked up and smiled, "I think this could be just the thing we need to save our teammates. I just hope it's not a trap."  
  
Yes I know it's evil to leave you hanging like that but it's really late and I've just done all of this in one sitting, no breaks at all! I hope you like it just the same. Please remember to give your poll (silly or serious) and of course review! Well I'm getting tired but I promise to update soon. Goodnight! (Or morning, afternoon, evening whenever you're reading this.) 


	6. The Polls Are Closed

Chap.6 The Polls are Closed  
  
Hello and welcome to another exciting chapter of Inuyasha Meets Yusuke! Before we get started there's a few things I'd like to say. First of all one of my reviewers, Larania, has pointed out that I need to improve my spelling and grammar. I know that it's terrible and it's even worse without a spell checker I hope this doesn't bother you too much. Secondly, I would like to thank all of you for your votes about which direction to take this story. The polls are now closed and it seems most of you are in favor of it being serious but with moments of comic relief. Since I am under complete control of the beloved reviewers that is how it shall be. Now on to the real reason you are here, may chapter six begin!  
"Quit leaving us in suspense Sango," said Keiko, "What does the scroll say?"  
  
"Well," Sango paused wanting to draw it out a little longer until she saw the murderous looks on the other's faces. "It seems to be a spell. A transportation one that can bring people to us."  
  
"That's great," said Kagome, "that means we can bring Inuyasha and Yusuke right back here without any trouble!" Everyone just stared at her. "What?"  
  
Sango shook her head sadly, "Do you honestly think that someone would go to all the trouble of kidnapping them just to give us a spell to get them back?" Kagome blushed at her mistake. "Anyway there are a couple of catches. The person we're bringing has to be from your world and in order to get them we have to send someone from our group there."  
  
"This is great," said Botan, "this way we can get Hiei and Kurama out here to help us!" (The others knew who they were from Yusuke and co. they told them on their long journey before the boys got kidnapped.)  
  
"But who should we send?" asked Miroku. He sweatdroped a little when he realized everyone was looking at him. "Come now you shouldn't be using me, I could be useful in a fight. We should send Keiko or Botan or maybe Kagome."  
  
"No it say here that the person has to be the same gender as the one we're bringing, if they're not before the spell they will be after." said Sango.  
  
"I don't want to be a guy!" yelled Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~ Meanwhile ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both Inuyasha and Yusuke are just sitting around, watching their little screen, and picturing Kagome as a guy. They both kind of spontaneously shudder.  
  
"So what do you think they're going to do?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Well it's obvious isn't it? They'll send Miroku and get one of your guys to come in his place. After all he is out numbered by the girls," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm going to be glad when he's gone," said Yusuke, "I could just see that pervert was going to try something soon."  
  
"Give the girls some credit," said Inuyasha. "They can take care of themselves, with him anyway. I saw the bruises they gave him back on the trail. He wouldn't see the light of day for a long time."  
  
"It doesn't matter, either way he's about to go." They both turned back towards the screen.  
  
~~~~~~~ Meanwhile back with the others ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OK Miroku are you ready to go?" asked Kagome. After some arguing they had finally convinced the reluctant monk to go (it helped that Kagome had promised to get him a copy of Victoria's Secret when he got back.)  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," said Miroku.  
  
They had followed the scroll's instructions and gotten twelve stones from a running river and placed them around the monk. With that completed they came together to read the spell.  
  
They were just about to read when Botan spoke up, "Doesn't this seem a bit too convenient? Why would that demon go to all this trouble and then give us something like this to help us? I don't think it's a very smart idea to use it and if Yusuke were here I'm sure he'd agree with me." (At this moment Yusuke was swearing at the screen yelling for Botan to shut up and let them use the spell.)  
  
"I think your right," said Keiko. (Yusuke is now banging his head in frustration.)  
  
To everyone's surprise, Miroku spoke up. "Although that is a possibility we can't afford to let an opportunity like this pass us by. It seems the only way Inuyasha and Yusuke could be rescued is if you had the aid of these powerful allies of yours. I'm willing to risk it so I think we should go for it."  
  
The others looked at each other and seemed to come to some silent agreement, all at once they began to read, "Fire, wind, water, rice, feed me ramen and give it twice. Tis our friend we wish to see, so bring him here and let him be. In his place send this man, and we shall then form a plan. We now name the one we wish, Hiei!" (A/N: I know this spell is bad but it rhymes and it'll get the job done so none of your sarcasm please.)  
  
Suddenly the wind picked up and swirled around the monk, becoming so thick he could no longer be seen. It raged for several minutes and then finally calmed, standing where Miroku used to be was one pissed looking fire demon.  
  
"What is going on?" he asked rather tersely. "Who are these people Botan?"  
  
After a quick explanation and introductions, Hiei was brought up to speed. "So this is where you've been all this time, Koenma was going crazy making me and Kurama look for you."  
  
"I think this Kurama guy sounds like a good person to have with us to help us rescue Inuyasha and Yusuke," said Sango.  
  
"But we need a male to get him," said Keiko, "and it would be kind of pointless to send Hiei."  
  
"I guess your right," said Sango.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
Suddenly Kagome's head snapped up, "Hey where's Shippo?"  
  
Ha ha you thought I'd forgotten him didn't you! Well at long last, this chapter is completed; it took a long time so I'd better get a lot of reviews. Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible but with school in session again I can't promise anything. Well I hope you liked it, see you next time on Inuyasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho! 


	7. A Fox for a Fox

Chap.7 A Fox for a Fox  
  
OK I'm sorry if this is a slight spoiler but I think it was fairly obvious from the last chapter that they're going to send Shippo to get Kurama (my apologies to Fey Wind but I already have enough characters as it is without bringing in the flea.) I just want to warn you all now that there will be no Hiei/Kurama yaoi. I have developed a deep resentment for Hiei/Kurama yaoi because there are just so many of them and I think it's a bad pairing to begin with. I'm saying I have anything against yaois I just don't like that pairing. If you happen to love it and/or write about no offense is meant, you're entitled to your opinion. By the way I feel I must spread the word, there is an awesome movie that Disney put out in 1992 called Newsies, it isn't too well known but if you see it I highly recommend it. One final rant before I begin, did you know you have to be eighteen or older to write a column on this site? Unfair! This is why I'm establishing my own sort- of column that'll be listed as a fiction called Random Ramblings under the Yu Yu Hakusho stories. I promise it'll be good. Anyway on with the chapter:  
  
After several minutes of searching they found Shippo hanging upside-down in a tree, "I was trying to get a better view of the fight," he said, "but when I got to the top it was already over so I tried to climb down but I fell and my tail got stuck." He blushed, ashamed.  
  
Kagome smiled and quickly filled him in on what had been happening, "and so now," she concluded, "we were hoping to send you in order to get Yusuke's friend Kurama to help us save him and Inuyasha. What do you say?"  
  
"Are you sure I'll be able to get back?" asked Shippo nervously.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Well then all right, I trust you."  
  
The group quickly gathered twelve more stones and recited the spell again. Moments later the wind was swirling again and soon a slightly girlish looking sort-of demon had joined them and was looking quite surprised.  
  
He looked around and then saw Hiei, "What is going on here? I was about to fight a demon who I thought knew where Yusuke and the others were," (he hasn't seen Botan and Keiko yet.)  
  
"Don't worry about that," said Keiko stepping forward, "we know exactly where he is. We brought you here so you could help us get him." Kurama was quickly brought up to speed and he soon agreed to help them rescue Inuyasha, Yusuke, and the jewel.  
  
Just then everyone's stomach spontaneously growled (except Hiei's cause lord knows we can't have him do something as normal as be hungry.)  
  
"I guess we should find a place to eat," said Kagome.  
  
Everyone nodded (opps can't have him nodding either now can we?) They headed of to a town just down the road and soon came upon an inn. They were almost done with a rather large meal when Keiko gasped, "You guys, how are we supposed to pay for this?"  
  
Everyone's eyes bugged out (don't worry Hiei's off somewhere else being cool,) and they start search their pockets. After about five minutes they'd come up with nothing and were starting to get nervous. Just then the innkeeper came to them with the bill. Sango took it and made a strange strangling sound (hey there were five of them and they were really hungry.)  
  
"Um, sir?" she said, "We're very sorry about this but we hadn't realized that none of us had any money, if you would be kind enough I'm sure we could get some by the end of the week."  
  
"I'm sorry," said the innkeeper, "but I don't take I.O.U's. I could use two of you in the kitchen to help clean up. You could pay for the meal that way."  
  
They all agreed that that seemed fair and started arguing about who would be going to clean. Finally Botan grabbed a hat out of no where and had everyone put their name in it. The innkeeper shuffled around in it and pulled out two names.  
  
"Whoever here is Sango and Kurama would you please follow me to the kitchen." With that he turned on his and left.  
  
Just before the three followed (Kirara came too) Kurama turned to the others, "This shouldn't take too long, why don't you go ahead and we'll catch up."  
  
"I don't know," said Botan, "it seems like a bad idea to split up just now."  
  
"Don't worry," he said smiling, "what could possibly go wrong?" Famous last words.  
  
Keiko and Kagome nodded and pulled Botan with them out the door. Kurama went into the kitchen still smiling, he opened his eyes though and nearly fainted. Next to him Sango was doing the same thing, from floor to ceiling every single space possible was taken up with dirty dishes. She turned to him, "They're on their own aren't they?"  
  
Kurama stared for a second more then nodded, "I'd definitely say so. Please pass the soap."  
  
He he he. Aren't I wicked? Looks like our rescue squad now consists of three girls with practically no fighting abilities and a fire demon. This should get interesting pretty soon. Well please review and look for a new chapter coming this way soon. Also I've started a new sort-of column called Random Ramblings. It's listed as a fic though under yyh. It's basically my opinions of animes and it has a list of fics that I think are great. Anyway it's better than it sounds so please read (makes puppy eyes.) Well till next time seeya! 


	8. Defeated?

Chap. 8 Defeated?  
  
*Sob.* How could you do this to me? Days now and I've only gotten two reviews for my latest chapter! I probably shouldn't be complaining, some people never get reviews. I'm also very angry right now because my sort-of column was removed! The jerks! Why should it be banned just because it's not a fic? PEOPLE LIKED IT! I GOT SIX REVIEWS! If you agree with me please let me know, this is so cruel. Well anyway here's your chapter.  
  
The girls had been walking down the road for about five minutes when Hiei rejoined them. He looked around, "Where's Kurama and that other girl?"  
  
Botan explained the situation and they were on their way again.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile ~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke blinked at his little screen, "I can't believe we just lost two of our toughest fighters because no one was smart enough to think to bring money when they ate."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head sadly, "They're doomed."  
  
Just then the Storyteller appeared, "Things are not going according to plan," it said obviously irritated. "They were only supposed to get the handsome fox demon in the human body, not this cold creature. And now he's stuck doing dishes. How am I supposed to get them to fall in love with that short little thing?" (A/N: I don't want loads of flames from those of you who want to marry Hiei out there so let me just make this clear, these are the Storytellers opinions not mine.)  
  
"WHAT!" said Inuyasha and Yusuke at once.  
  
"I told you I'm trying to make a story and nothing makes a story better than a love tangle. I was hoping they would all fall for Kurama and one would kill the other two just to get him." It ignored the two boiling boys behind it. "Oh well, maybe I can still work this out since it's obvious those two girls, Keiko and Kagome, seem to like you. I'll need to get rid of the demon and blue girl though."  
  
"YOU'RE EVEN MORE NUTS THAN I THOUGHT!" yelled Yusuke. "You're sick manipulating people like that, and it's not going to work anyway. Hiei's a lot tougher than you think."  
  
The Storyteller smiled, "We'll just have to see about that."  
  
~~~~~~~ Meanwhile ~~~~~~~  
  
The gang had gotten to a cave in the mountains where the Storyteller lived. They were about to go in when Hiei saw something sparkle above them on a near-by summit.  
  
He turned to the girls, "You go on ahead I just want to check something out." Before they had a chance to argue (this was pretty much what Kurama had said) the fire demon jumped out of view. They steamed for a moment before heading in, they wanted to get to Inuyasha and Yusuke as soon as possible.  
  
Hiei landed on the summit and looked around. Inside its cave the Storyteller said a spell and pulled on what looked like invisible threads.  
  
Suddenly a huge rock landed on Hiei, pining him to the ground.  
  
Yup that's where he's going to stay.  
The great Hiei, defeated...  
by a rock....  
Yeah right.  
  
Several seconds later seconds later what was left of the rock was raining down on some cows a few fields over.  
  
Hiei shook some rubble from him and was about to leave when he saw what had been glittering. It was a strange looking mirror. His I eyes widened as he saw what was in it. It was Yukina, and she was being tortured! He knew this was most likely a trap but he couldn't afford to take that chance. He leaped off in the direction of the well Kagome had told him about.  
  
Inside the cave Yusuke swore, Hiei had been the last defense the girls had. They'd get killed for sure now.  
  
Behind him the Storyteller laughed, "You see, not even that fire demon could defeat me. I didn't even have to fight him. But don't worry I still have big plans for this story, and you will have a big part in them." Still laughing it reached into its robes, pulled out something and began to chant. Inuyasha looked at what it was holding and his eyes widened, it was the Shikon no Toma. 


	9. Helpless Female BEGONE!

Chap 9 Helpless Female BEGONE!  
  
Hello all of you out there! You'll be happy to know that even though this took me awhile to write I'm going to finish this and my other story before I go to camp this summer (which is soon approaching) so you won't have to wait a month for new chapters. And sorry but yes this fic is coming to a close but I've got big plans for a new one when I get back. I'm very happy, a lot more people responded to my last chapter so I know I haven't been abandoned. Since no one answered this question on my other fic I'll ask it here: I've been doing a sort-of part time project where I assign theme songs to anime characters. Right now I'm doing Yu Yu Hakusho. So far I have The Anthem for Yusuke, We're in Heaven for Keiko, Fighter for Genkai, Without Me for Hiei, The Hamster Dance for Kuwabara, and (this just added) Soak Up the Sun for Shizuru since she's so laid back. NOW ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Keiko, Kagome, and Botan had gone about five minutes into the cave when they decided to go back and try and find Hiei. They turned around and were shocked to see endless caverns behind them, a result of the Storyteller's magic. Now they were hopelessly lost in a cold, dark, cave. Since they obviously weren't going to be let out they decided to press forward.  
  
They had only gone a few feet when they heard a rumble.  
  
Kagome gasped, "What was that?"  
  
The others didn't have a chance to answer before there was another rumble, this time the ground shook and sent them fling in different directions. Rubble from the cavern's ceiling came shooting down and made crashes like thunder. Suddenly it was gone as quickly as it had come.  
  
Keiko fell again with a thump and rubbed her sore hind. As the dust cleared she looked around for the others. She didn't see anything at first but then she spotted Kagome's shoe sticking out of a pile of rocks.  
  
"Oh god," she cried and hurried to her new friend. She began desperately removing stones until she could see her face, thankfully she was still breathing.  
  
She coughed a bit and was able to weakly ask, "What happened?"  
  
"It looks like it was some kind of earthquake," said Keiko. "I bet that Storyteller demon did this!"  
  
Kagome groaned a bit and pushed the last of the rocks off her. "Do you know where Botan is?"  
  
"No, I was looking around and I only saw you." They looked around and started calling for Botan. A minute later they hear a weak voice coming from one of the walls.  
  
They hurried over to it and Keiko cried, "Botan is that you? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," said Botan, "but I seem to have been sealed in on this side of the wall. Don't bother trying to loosen the boulders it would take days."  
  
"What are we supposed to do then?" asked Kagome. "We can't just leave you here."  
  
"You're forgetting why we came here in the first place," said Botan. "Inuyasha and Yusuke need our help. We've wasted enough time already. You should go and try to save them if you can. I'll try to find another way around to meet you. After all if anyone should be trying to save those boys it should be their girlfriends right?"  
  
Keiko and Kagome twiddled their thumbs while looking at their feet. Then both said, "Well he's not really my boyfriend...."  
  
Botan gave an exasperated sigh through the wall, it didn't matter what dimension they were in, those four just could not admit the obvious. "That doesn't matter, what matters is that you go to them and save their sorry butts for once instead of them saving you. You two can do this, I know you can! Helpless females BEGONE!"  
  
"Alright!" said Kagome and Keiko who were now, for some reason, extremely pepped up. They had gone a full forty feet before they realized they had no way to fight any demons let alone one this powerful. Kagome didn't even have her bow and arrows for crying out loud! Before they had time to stop and think of a battle strategy Kagome noticed a light in ahead of them. It got brighter as they got closer and soon they were in a well-lit chamber.  
  
In it was the Storyteller who was facing away from them and was chanting something at Inuyasha and Yusuke who seemed to be in some sort of trance. Keiko was about to call out to them when suddenly the ritual was complete. The boys fell to the ground and started to scream but that soon stopped and they just quivered.  
  
"You monster!" said Keiko. "What have you done to them?"  
  
"I'm simply writing the final chapter in my story," the Storyteller smiled. "Picture this: two young heroines set out on a journey to save the ones they love, as they move forward their allies leave them one by one until they are alone face to face with the one that has wronged them. but before they can do anything they must struggle with their hearts as their loved ones try to kill them without mercy," Just then Inuyasha and Yusuke rose from the floor, their eyes were glowing red. "for you see their loved ones are now the villain's slaves." The Storyteller threw its head back and laughed evilly.  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging like that but this chapter was getting long and I have homework to do anyway. Don't worry though because I have to write enough chapters soon to finish this by the 28th or so. Don't forget to answer my question at the top. What theme song do you think I should have for Kurama? How about any others? Inuyasha ones would be appreciated too. Till next time. Seeya soon! 


	10. Engaging Fight Scene

Chap. 10 Engaging Fight Scene  
  
Hello again. I told you I'd get another chapter up quick. I'm in a mad rush to finish this so I'll have either longer chapters or more soon. Anyway I'm still looking for more theme songs so give me them! Other than that here's the fic:  
  
Inuyasha and Yusuke snarled a bit in a demon-like way and leapt at the girls while the Storyteller laughed.  
  
"Snap out of it Yusuke," yelled Keiko, "think about what you're doing!"  
  
"Don't bother," said the Storyteller, "he may be able to hear you but there's nothing he can do about it. Their bodies have been completely separated from their minds."  
  
There was then a very detailed fight scene which I don't really have the energy to tell you about. All you need to know is that there were many close calls where they saved themselves in the nick of time. At one point Keiko was cornered at a wall with Yusuke coming up slowly and Kagome was at the top of a cliff that was the top of the wall backing away from Inuyasha. He suddenly lunged and Kagome dodged causing him to fall through the air and land head-first on Yusuke, knocking him out.  
  
Inuyasha started to get up but Kagome yelled, "Sit boy!" with such menace he crashed into Yusuke's head again. I'm sure we all know how hard that head is, no living creature is going to crash into it twice in a row and not get knocked out. Dog-boy was definitely down for the count.  
  
Kagome climbed slowly down while Keiko stood looking stunned. When she was down they both turned and started walking toward the Storyteller.  
  
"There's no where left for you to run Storyteller," said Kagome, "Change them back and give us the Shikon shards now!"  
  
The Storyteller didn't know what to do. Where had its wonderful story gone so horribly wrong? It just couldn't let it end like this. There would have to be another chapter!  
  
"Stay back you wretched humans!" it cried, "I'll make this cavern shake so badly no one will be able to identify your poor beaten cadavers!"  
  
The girls instinctively stepped back nervously. The Storyteller raised its arms dramatically intending to make the ceiling fall on them. Just as it was about to recite the spell it felt a sharp whack on the back of its head and tumbled into unconsciousness.  
  
"That's quite enough of that," said a voice. The girls looked up from the Storyteller to see behind it was Botan throwing her oar over her shoulder proudly. "I just spent an eternity trying to find my way through these tunnels, I'm not about to let you seal them all up again."  
  
"Thanks Botan," said Keiko, "we would have been done for."  
  
Kagome reached into the Storyteller's pocket and pulled out the jewel shards, "It looks like there're all here," she said.  
  
behind them there was a slight groaning as Inuyasha got up shortly followed by Yusuke. "What did we miss?" they asked.  
  
"I bet you two have a pair of killer headaches," said Keiko with a giggle.  
  
"That's a bit of an understatement," said Yusuke, "you're forgetting this big oaf landed on all of me not just my head." (A/N: Nothing dirty here you perverts.)  
  
They tied up the Storyteller and dragged it with them as they proceeded out of the caves and on their way home. As soon as they got out they ran into Hiei.  
  
"Where did you go?!" yelled Kagome. "We could have been killed!"  
  
"Something important came up that has nothing to do with you," he said coldly. "Be grateful I came back at all." The mirror had, of course, shown a false image. Yukina had been fine and he had hurried back.  
  
Kagome would have pursued further but she could tell it would get her nowhere.  
  
The next day they came to the inn where they had left Sango, Kurama and Kirara. Keiko was about to go in and ask about them when they came out looking rather ragged.  
  
"So....many .... dishes," panted Sango.  
  
"I'll never look at dirt the same way again," said Kurama looking dazed.  
  
Kirara of course couldn't say anything but if she could she would have said, "No way we ate that much."  
  
They were all glad to see Inuyasha and Yusuke had been rescued and that the others were still in one piece. It's likely they would have wanted to know what had happened if they hadn't fallen into a dead faint just then.  
  
When everyone had rested they finally reached the well again. They all said good-bye to Inuyasha and Sango with Kagome promising to soon return with Shippo and Miroku. With that they were off once again through the space- time continuum and safely in Kagome's back yard.  
  
Keiko rushed inside to use the phone, desperately trying to think of an excuse for her mother. Luckily it turn out she didn't have to. Kagome's mom, suspecting what had happened, had called Keiko's house and said she was having such a great time with Kagome she was wondering if she could stay a few days. Fortunately her parents agreed and were to busy to call and check on her. So Keiko was in the clear.  
  
Kurama, on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He had to give some complicated excuse about a field trip he'd forgotten to mention and was still grounded for a month. (Sentenced to doing the dishes too, the poor thing.)  
  
As for the Storyteller, Botan brought it and Hiei with her to help explain to Koenma what had happened. They arrived to find him questioning/ threatening Miroku and Shippo about where his spirit detectives had gone. (Since they had popped up where Hiei and Kurama had last been.) Imagine how surprised he was when they walked through the door.  
  
After quick explanations Koenma and Hiei took the Storyteller to be locked up (it spent six months in jail telling stories until it was eaten by one very annoyed in-mate) and Botan took a very relieved Miroku and Shippo back to earth where they went through the well to their own time and place.  
  
A few days later Keiko and Kagome met up walking home from school again and started talking about their adventure.  
  
"All things considered," said Keiko, "I think in the end the Storyteller made a pretty story don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah," said Kagome, "for once we got to be the ones doing the saving instead of those big, strong macho guys."  
  
They both laughed for a bit and then they were quit.  
  
"Hey Kagome," said Keiko, "do you think there should be a sequel to that story?"  
  
"I don't know," said Kagome. "Do you?"  
  
And there it is: the end of several months of hard work. I hope you liked it. It's true that at the beginning I thought there would be more chapters to come but I managed to get it all in in the end. I also know I kind of leave hanging. Will there b a sequel? I don't know. That depends on demand and if I get a new inspiration. If I do I'll let you know. Anyway in about a month look for a new story from me that has nothing to do with this one but I'm sure will be very funny. In the meantime thank you for reading my fic. See you (hopefully) soon! 


End file.
